when you were young
by Venessiel
Summary: Obi-Wan touched... something. And is now just over three months old, with all his memories intact. And people thought Anakin was the reckless one! Featuring three month old Obi-Wan, panicked/over protective Anakin, BAMF Ahsoka, the clones with a baby, Padme as the Queen that she is, and evil plotting Darth Sidious.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - This is cross posted on AO3, where I go by the username kkenobi. Just so no one thinks I'm stealing my own fic due to the different usernames._**

* * *

Cody stared at the small form held awkwardly in his arms, unable to do much more then blink in bewildered shock. If he hadn't seen what had happened for himself, he wouldn't believe it.

"Ahhhhh…"

Cody refocused on the small face, watching as it contorted it what seemed like frustration.

"Bababa!"

"General?" He asked hesitantly, feeling awkward as he did so.

The general smacked a small hand against Cody's chestplate in an uncoordinated motion, letting out a sound that seemed like a grunt of confirmation to Cody's hopeful ears.

Maybe.

Or maybe he was just a infant, doing whatever infants do. Cody didn't exactly know what was normal for children, having never been around one this young. He wasn't even able to accurately guess Obi-Wan's current age!

They were on a dark op, exploring an old temple on direct orders from the High Council. For once their mission had nothing to do with the war, and General Kenobi had been visibly relieved by the change. He was unable to hide his exhaustion from his troops, and the 212th medic was muttering dire threats about sedation whenever he saw the man.

So much for an easy mission.

General Kenobi had touched… something… before letting out a shocked noise and collapsing. Cody had been sure that his Commanding Officer was dead he'd been so still, before Kenobi's body had shone with a blinding white light. When the light had finally faded all that was left of the General was a small infant buried in Jedi robes.

Cody had grabbed him on instinct, shouting for Boil and Waxer to isolate the object. He could see now that it was contained, and the troopers were staring at the incredibly small Jedi with shock.

"Does…" he swallowed, his voice cracking slightly. "Does anyone in the 212th have any experience with children this small?" He demanded, feeling ridiculously out of his depth. He was trained for war, and had no idea what to do with an infant.

Boil was the first to speak, still staring at the tuft of soft red hair peeking out from the now massively oversized robe.

"Not that I know of, Sir," he said. "Jug might have some knowledge," he finished, naming the 212th medic.

"Comm him," Cody ordered. "Tell him to be prepared for inbound, but no details." He swallowed. "We don't want to risk the Separatists hearing about this."

Waxer snorted, finally shaking off his shock and walking over to stand beside his XO. Obi-Wan lifted his small head off of Cody's chest, staring at the clone with wide sea green eyes. Waxer carefully folder an unused corner of the Jedi's robe as the small face stared at him, putting the folded fabric between Obi-Wan's head and Cody's chest.

Cody raised an eyebrow, a look he'd copied from the man (child?) now cradled in his arms.

Waxer shrugged. "The armour can't be comfortable for a baby to lie on," he explained.

Cody fought the urge to sigh, annoyed that he hadn't thought of that himself. "Good thinking," he complimented. "All right," he said after a pause. "Load up the artifact, we need to get back to the Negotiator." Obi-Wan wiggled in his arms, and let out a small squawk. Cody shifted him, trying not to panic. Obi-Wan kept moving, letting out a high pitched whine. Cody carefully rocked him, remembering seeing a mother do the same with her infant on a mission several months previously.

The infants lower lip trembled, and Cody felt a surge of fear. He bounced him again, walking over to the transport when Reed indicated they were ready to move out. He settled himself into a seat, fighting down panic when he realised they had no way to strap Obi-Wan in.

Obi-Wan let out a cry, small face screwing up in displeasure.

"Do you want me to take him?" Waxer questioned.

Cody considered, before shaking his head and forcing himself to calm down. Jedi could sense emotions, and who knew how his negative emotions would effect a force sensitive infant.

"Who's closest to our position," he asked instead, still rocking Obi-Wan in his arms. The baby had quieted down, but still had tears leaking from the corners of his big eyes. Cody's heart broke to see them.

"Give me a moment to check," Boil responded. "It's difficult to make contact with anyone through the karking nebula," he explained.

Waxer was now making funny faces at the General, who had stopped crying to watch the man's face contort.

Boil let out a startled sound, and all of the troopers save Waxer turned to stare at their normally unflappable vod.

"Yes?" Cody asked, careful not to jostle Obi-Wan, who was now yawning. He had no teeth yet, Cody noticed, wondering if that would help give them clues to his age.

"General Skywalker is closest to our position," he stated, glancing up from his pad with a small smirk. "Just short of four hours at hyperspeed."

Cody bit the inside of his lip, staring down at the baby. Obi-Wan had his own hand in his mouth, and was gently chewing on it as his eyes drifted closed.

Well.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Rex coughed, trying to alert his General to his presence. Skywalker was staring hard at a star map, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yes Rex?"

"Commander Cody has requested to speak with you," he said.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they supposed to be on a dark op?" Anakin asked rhetorically, running his flesh hand through his perpetually messy hair.

"Errr…"

Anakin blinked at his Captain in surprise. Rex wasn't one to hesitate. "Rex," he prompted when no answer was forthcoming.

"Commander Cody broke regs to contact you, sir," Rex finally said, staring at a spot behind Anakin's right ear.

Anakin blinked again, finally leaving the map he was studying to stand in front of Rex. "Commander Cody… broke regs?"

"Affirmative. His comm's awaiting you in the briefing room."

Rex was still staring at that same spot, Anakin noted. "Let's go then," he finally said, clapping the other man on his armoured shoulder. He led the way to the briefing room, worry competing with curiosity. "Was Obi-Wan with him," he finally asked casually as they turned a corner.

Rex shook his head, "No sir, the General wasn't there. Cody was alone."

Anakin's frown deepened. He hadn't felt any warnings in the force, and his mostly dormant bond with Obi-Wan was quiet, as though the other was deep in meditation or asleep.

"What did Cody say, Captain," he demanded, heart rate picking up in concern.

"Not much," Rex reported. "Just that he needed to speak with you immediately."

Anakin's brown furrowed further as he entered the briefing room, gesturing for Rex to follow him when he made to stand by the door instead. They'd doubtless be racing to rescue the 212th from whatever they'd gotten themselves into, so Rex might as well stay.

And people thought he was the reckless one!

He nodded to the communications officer, who was on standby to reconnect to the Negotiator. Obi-Wan was stationed near a nebula, which was making communication difficult to maintain.

"General Skywalker!" Cody said when they got through, his blue form flickering.

"Commander," Anakin responded, eyes widening slightly when he took in Cody's expression. He'd never seen Cody look so out of sorts. From the small noise of surprise from Rex, he'd noticed as well. "Is everything all right? Where's Obi-Wan?"

Cody grimaced. "With Jug," Cody responded. It took Anakin a moment to place the name, and he frowned when he realised it was the teams medic. "He is uninjured, but there are some complications," he finished.

Anakin fought down a surge of panic. "What sort of complications," he demanded, clenching his hands at his side.

Cody opened his mouth, and closed int, looking confused. "We were investigating a temple of some sort," he answered slowly. "General Kenobi touched," he paused, as though trying to figure out how to continue. "...something."

Anakin rolled his eyes despite his intense worry. Of course he did. "Out with it Commander," he said tiredly. "What happened."

"He was turned into an infant."

Beside him, he felt Rex stiffen in shock. Anakin felt much the same.

"What?" He croaked, mouth suddenly dry.

"Jug has limited experience with children," Cody continued as though he hadn't heard Anakin, "and is therefore unsure of his exact age. He estimates between three and four months based on cognitive ability though says he could be closer to two months due to his weight and size."

"Wait, wait," Anakin spluttered. "What?"

Commander Cody sighed, looking as bewildered as Anakin felt.

"I don't know what to tell you, General," he finally said. That broke through Anakin's shock. Commander Cody never spoke to casually to a superior officer. "We would appreciate your help though, as we cannot get through to High Command on a secure channel. It took us an hour to ensure this line was secure enough to inform you of the situation."

Cody's image flickered again.

"We'll be there in three hours," Anakin said, despite knowing they were four hours out. He was a mechanical genius and a brilliant pilot. He'd manage it in three hours or less if it got him to his Master's side.

Cody's shoulders slumped in relief. "I'm glad to hear that, sir."

"Cody," Anakin said softly, mind still reeling. "Can I see him?"

The corner of Cody's mouth twitched. "He was asleep when I left him General, and Jug seemed rather territorial."

Anakin fought back a sigh. He knew very well from his time in the creche that you never woke a sleeping baby. "Very well. Just…" he trailed off, incredibly eager to reach Obi-Wan. "Take care of him Commander."

"I always do. Cody out."

Anakin stayed by the comm for several long moments, staring into space. He had no idea what to do other than rush to Obi-Wan's side.

Well, at least his mission was complete.

* * *

Two hours and 47 minutes later Anakin raced through the halls of the Negotiator, barely resisting the urge to use force enhanced speed. He'd sent Ahsoka and several troopers to a nearby planet on a small transport for infant supplies, not knowing how long Obi-Wan would be an baby for. If he was as young as Cody had inferred, they would need specialised formula and food, not to mention clothing and diapers.

Ahsoka hadn't been happy to be sent, though had gone without too much of a fuss, sensing her master's desperation through their bond.

Anakin stopped briefly in the entrance to the med bay, eyes going wide, before continuing on auto pilot to Cody's side.

Force…

"Obi-Wan," he said softly, reaching out to take the infant from Cody's arms. Cody gave the baby to him, though looked berfit at the loss.

Anakin didn't notice, too busy studying his master with both his eyes and the force.

Obi-Wan had always seemed larger than life to him, even when he'd far outstripped the other man in height as a teenager. He'd grown up enveloped by his Master's force signature, feeling his kindness and compassion, his strength and his steel.

Now though, he was so small!

He could still sense that Obi-Wan's force signature was as strong as even, but it was unfocused and hazy, projecting frustration, exhaustion, and hunger.

Anakin had been around many infants. Obi-Wan had taken him to the creche frequently, and he'd kept up the habit once he'd been knighted. But he'd never seen a baby this young. The youngest he'd seen at the temple was a little Rodian girl who'd been abandoned by her parents on the steps of the Jedi temple when she'd been five months old.

Obi-Wan was so much tinier than she had been!

Obi-Wan let out a small, small arms flailing. Anakin automatically rocked him, making soothing sounds. "I've got you Obi-Wan," he murmured. "I've got you."

Obi-Wan made another distressed sound, and his force signature flared in irritation.

"Has anyone been able to determine whether or not he's retained his memories," Anakin asked, still staring down at Obi-Wan, who/s small lips were pursed in a familiar expression.

"No Sir," an unknown trooper answered. "We suspect that he has, but cannot confirm."

Anakin hummed in thanks, still studying Obi-Wan intently. There was a wiggling sensation in the back of his head, and Anakin barked out a quiet laugh, not wanting to startle Obi-Wan.

Their bond!

They'd agreed to keep their training bind intact when Anakin had been knighted, despite not technically being supposed to. Anakin was still prone to attachment and emotional responses (i.e. being human, he'd argued) and wanted his Masters support. His brothers support. Obi-Wan had reluctantly agreed, but Anakin had been able to tell he'd wanted to keep it as well. Especially considering they were at war.

They kept it dormant for the most part, but Anakin knew they could easily open it once more.

He did so carefully, not wanting to flood Obi-Wan with emotions if he had no memories. He seemed to know Anakin, if the way he kept reaching for his face was any indication, so Anakin was rather optimistic.

_Anakin!_

_Obi-Wan!_ Anakin replied in intense relief. _Thank Force. What happened?!_

_I don't know,_ Obi-Wan answered, now lying still in Anakin's arms, a few tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. Through the wide open bond Anakin could feel the other mans frantic emotions and scattered thoughts. A clone trooper walked by, and Anakin was able to pinpoint the moment Obi-Wan's attention shifted, distracted by the orange and white armour.

He tracked the trooper for several feet, before forcing his attention back to the man holding him_. I can't seem focus on anything,_ he complained, eyes wide in his small face.

Anakin sat down on a bed on the other side of the medical bay, sensing that Obi-Wan wanted some privacy.

Obi-Wan let out a small sound of distress or annoyance, opening his mouth and showing a lack of teeth.

Anakin kept rocking him automatically, sensing that the motion was soothing to his Master, though he was sure the other man would never admit it. _We need to get you back to the temple, _he sent.

Obi-Wan's blue eyes focused back on him, his anxiety flooding Anakin. Anakin's eyes widened, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself reacting to the uncharacteristic flood of emotion.

_We'll need help,_ Anakin cajoled, feeling panic rise in his chest when Obi-Wan teared up. He forced the feeling down.

Obi-Wan made another distressed sound, this one vaguely angry._ I can't even control my emotions like this!_

_We're about a week out from the temple,_ Anakin said. _We can work on that on the journey._

Obi-Wan's attention was wandering again. He reached out a hand to Anakin's tunic, gripping the fabric in a tiny fist.

_I know Jug checked you over,_ Anakin said softly._ But how are you feeling? And please be honest,_ he added, knowing his master's tendency to downplay his symptoms.

Obi-Wan's eyes were starting to drift closed. _Tired_, he admitted._ And hungry. I know Jug and Cody have been panicking about what to do about food for_ _me_.

Anakin snorted. That was an understatement. He could still hear them arguing. _Ahsoka's picking up some supplies,_ he sent . _She should be here soon. Think you can stay awake until then?_

Obi-Wan wasn't able to physically roll his eyes in his current body, but Anakin could sense the intent.

_Just asking!_ Anakin said, grinning down at Obi-Wan.

_You can put me down, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan murmured, his attention wandering again.

Anakin frowned.

Obi-Wan made a soft snorting noise. _It's not like I can go anywhere, _he said with a thread of bitterness in his mental voice ._ I don't think I can even roll over right now._

_If that's what you want,_ Anakin said reluctantly.

Obi-Wan didn't answer, too busy staring at the dimmed lights of the wards ceiling.

"Commander?" Anakin said aloud.

Cody and Jug immediately stopped their discussion, coming over to stand at his side.

"I want you to set up a kind of nest on one of the beds," Anakin ordered. "I think Obi-Wan's to young to roll over, but you can never be too careful with a baby."

"Yes sir," Jug answered, immediately doing as Anakin directed.

Cody stayed at his side, peering into the cradle of his arms to stare at his General.

"He has his memories," Anakin whispered. "I'll explain more later."

Cody glanced up at him, startled. "Yes Sir," he finally responded, moving to help Jug.

Anakin watched the two men for a moment, before switching his attention back to his master. As he'd suspected, the other man's eyes were slipping closed, his small body unable to stay awake. He swayed where he stood, careful to keep his emotions calm and soothing. Obi-Wan may have his memories and mind, but he was still in the body of an infant. He needed the sleep.

"Bed's done, General," Jug said quietly,

Anakin nodded, but made no move to put Obi-Wan, who was now sound asleep and radiating relaxation in the force, down.

He didn't know if it was for his own comfort of for his Master's, but he was unwilling to relinquish the warm form in his arms.

Not yet.

* * *

Ahsoka, along with Rex, Fives, Echo, and Tup, hurried through the corridors of the Negotiator to the Med bay, all of them laden down with their purchases.

"Why," Echo complained, "does someone so small, need so much?"

"Beats me," Fives answered. "Commander?"

Ahsoka fought the urged to roll her eyes, reminding herself that none of the clones had ever even been around an infant. "If Master Kenobi's as young as Anakin thinks he won't be able to digest bantha milk," she explained. "It doesn't have enough nutrients for him, and has too much sodium. And he'll need clothing and diapers"

Tup snorted. "Bet he's going to love that."

Rex glanced at the Padawan out of the corner of his eye. "All the clothing?" He asked.

Ahsoka bit her lip to stop herself from smirking. She had purchased a lot of clothing. She just hadn't been able to resit! "Babies get dirty a lot," she explained instead. "And we don't know Master Obi-Wan's size." The arguments were both technically true, and would allow her to explain herself to the council to justify her spending The truth was she hadn't been able to resist the adorable outfits.

"Right," Rex drawled, proving that he saw right through her.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to retort when a small noise attracted her attention. "Oh," she breathed, and broke into a run, sensing the troopers following her.

She burst into the med bay, Rex, Fives, and Tup close at her heels, before stopping short.

Master Anakin was holding a tiny human infant in his arms, walking around the room and making soothing sounds as he did so. The baby was crying, a thin and pitiful sound, projecting hunger and distress into the force.

"Snips, thank Force." Anakin breathed when he saw her, still trying to sooth the baby. "Please say you brought formula with you?!"

"Yup," she answered, springing into action. She grabbed the formula from Tup (they'd bought three brands, as well as several different bottles) and started making the first one, a brand that the she remembered the temple using.

"Fives, make four ounces of that brand," she ordered, glad she'd thought to buy a formula machine that would do the work of sterilizing the bottles and heating the water for them. It was a cheap one that wouldn't mix the actual powder for them, but considering they were making more than one brand and bottle, that was probably for the best.

"On it," Fives said, springing into action, reading the instructions on the side of the container.

"Want me to make the last brand?" Rex asked.

"Please," Ahsoka answered. Master Obi-Wan was a picky eater as an adult. She'd guessed he would be as a child as well. She handed the bottle to Anakin, who'd managed to soothe the baby somewhat. Anakin gently put the teat into Obi-Wan's mouth.

There was silence for a long moment, before Anakin remove the bottle and moved Obi-Wan to rest against his shoulder, patting his back gently.

Ahsoka grabbed to rejected bottle, disappointed.

"I think the formula brands okay Snips," Anakin said. "But he couldn't latch on."

Rex grabbed another bottle off the steriliser, efficiently making four more ounces of the same formula. Ahsoka was pleased despite herself. He'd remembered her lecture about making sure everything was germ free for babies well.

"Sir?"

Anakin grabbed the second bottle from Rex, maneuvering Obi-Wan back to the crook of his elbow. Ahsoka caught a glimpse of the small red face and bit her lip.

He was adorable.

Anakin finally got the teat into Obi-Wan's small mouth, and the small whimpering noise cut off abruptly.

Ahsoka could sense everyone in the room holding their breath, waiting to see if this offering would be rejected as well.

Finally, Anakin let out a relieved breath, some of the tension disappearing from his shoulders as the feeling of anxiety and hunger left the force.

"Oh thank Force," Anakin sighed.

"Has he been crying for long?" Ahsoka asked, moving to stand by her Master's side. Anakin sat down on a bed, allowing Ahsoka to better see the small form in his arms.

Master Obi-Wan had sure been a tiny baby. But adorable as well, with small tufts of red hair. His blue green eyes were opened wide, and they focused on her with too much intelligence for such a small human.

"Long enough," Anakin answered, not taking his eyes off of the baby.

"He has his memories, doesn't he?" Ahsoka asked softly.

Master Anakin nodded. "But he still has the brain and body chemistry of an infant."

Ahsoka blinked. That would make things interested. It also explained the crying, and Obi-Wan projecting his feeling into the force. Normally Ahsoka could barely get a whisper from him, his shields were so strong. "That'll be interesting," she said diplomatically.

Anakin glanced over at her, raising his eyebrow in a look he'd copied from his Master, before his attention was brought back to the baby. "Hey, hey, no," he murmured softly. "You need to finish this Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan had spit the teat out of his mouth, a small dribble of formula dribbling from the corner of his pursed lips, and was staring at Anakin with a stern look. Ahsoka blinked. She'd seen that look countless times when Master Obi-Wan was irritated at something.

It was usually it was directed at Anakin.

Anakin wordlessly handed her the bottle, before maneuvering Obi-Wan to sit up on his knee, one hand supporting his chest and chin while the other gently pat him on the back.

The room was silent save for the small pats, all the men in the room staring at the three Jedi in rapt attention. After several moments Obi-Wan gave a small burp, spitting up some of the milk he'd drank onto Anakin's dark leggings. Ahsoka went to hand the bottle back to her Master, but was stopped when he shook his head. "Can you finish feeding him Snips?"

"I'd be glad to," Ahsoka responded, carefully taking the tiny baby from her Master. He was impossibly small in her arms, and Ahsoka expertly moved him to the crook of her elbow. "Hey Master Obi-Wan," she said softly. "Ready to finish this?"

Obi-Wan stared at her for a beat, before opening his mouth again. Ahsoka gently inserted the bottle, watching in rapt attention as Obi-Wan drank.

On the other side of the room Anakin was rummaging through her purchases with Rex and Jug, apparently looking for something in particular, uncaring about the wet spot on his clothing. Ahsoka directed her attention back to Obi-Wan, who was now gumming at the bottle instead of drinking. She gently placed the bottle on the bed beside her, noting with pleasure that he'd nearly finished it, and moved his grandmaster to her shoulder to gently wind him. She heard a small burp, but thankfully Obi-Wan didn't spit up on her like he had on his Padawan.

She'd had worse on her tunics, but still didn't particularly want regurgitated formula all over her.

She kept him against her shoulder, feeling herself relax at the sound of his soft breathing and content force signature.

"Skygyuy?"

"Mmmm?"

"Is he asleep? I can't see his face."

Anakin came over, holding a package of diapers and some clothing.

"Yup," Anakin answered softly. "Let's get him into this then," he continued. "Rex, Cody," he called.

The two clones stopped sorting through the supplies, standing at attention.

"You're in charge," Anakin ordered. "Get us a course back to Coruscant, and get me a secure line to the temple." He ordered.

"Yes sir," the brothers answered as one, before leaving the room after another glance towards Obi-Wan.

"Jug?"

"Yes General?"

"In your medical opinion, is it safe to move Obi-Wan from the Med Bay?"

Jug frowned. "As far as I can tell, yes," he stated. "Though I don't know enough about infant anatomy to be sure."

"Understood," Anakin said. "You three," he gestured to Echo, Fives, and Tup. "Bring all this stuff to Obi-Wan's quarters," he ordered.

"Master?"

"He'll be happier in his own rooms," Anakin explained. Ahsoka nodded in understanding, nosing at Obi-Wan's downy hair.

The clones left the room, leaving the med bay empty save for the three Jedi and Jug, who'd wisely gone into his office, sensing that the three Jedi needed some time to themselves.

Anakin took out a diaper, a small white undershirt, and some pale cream footed pyjamas, lying them on the bed next to Ahsoka "Come on Snips," he whispered. "Between the two of us we can get him into all this without waking him."

* * *

Mace Windu fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, refusing to look at any of his council members. Yoda was projecting shocked amusement next to him, and Adi had actually let out a surprised laugh.

This war was getting to them all.

"You're on your way back to the Temple, I assume?" He finally asked, trying and failing to give Skywalker as stern look.

He just couldn't glare at the younger man when he was holding a baby in his arms.

"Yes Master," Skywalker said immediately. "I've plotted a course that should have us back in 6 days," he continued, glancing down at Obi-Wan when he made a soft sound, maneuvering the child so he could see the council.

Yoda made a soft sound. "Greetings, young one," he said.

Obi-Wan made a soft baby sound, before yawning. Mace could hear Adi repress a squeal at the sight.

"Looked like this when joined the creche, Obi-Wan did," Yoda continued.

Skywalker looked at them in surprise. "This young?"

Plo Koon nodded stiffly, still on medical leave from the front. "I was on creche duty when he was brought in," he explained. "He's one of the youngest the Order's ever received. If he is the same age, as Master Yoda seems to think, he's currently approximately three and a half months old."

"He seems so small," Skywalker said.

"Small for his age, Obi-Wan was," Yoda explained, voice still soft.

"I'll have the creche master send over his records," Plo said, making a note on a date pad. "He was ill when brought to the temple, nothing the healers couldn't cope with," he explained when Skywalker jerked in concern. "But the creche masters recorded everything."

Skywalker's shoulders slumped slightly in relief. "That would be helpful, thank you Masters," he said in uncharacteristic politeness.

In his arms, Obi-Wan jerked his legs, twisting his head to look at the young knight. Skywalker maneuvered him carefully, cuddling him close.

Mace watched the interaction cautiously. He'd never seen Skywalker so relaxed, even with his clear worry for his former Master.

The connection flickered again.

"We'll let you go," Mace said. "And Knight Skywalker," he called before the man could reply. "Take care of him."

Skywalker started hard at Mace. "I will," he finally said, completely still save for the hand stroking Obi-Wan's back. Obi-Wan was still staring at his former Padawan, seemingly studying his face. As the assembled council watched, a small hand pat Skywalker on the cheek in an uncoordinated motion. Skywalker caught the flailing limb with a soft smile, holding it gently.

Mace blinked again.

After a beat Skywalker directed his attention back to the council. "See you soon, Masters," he said before the comm cut off.

The council room was silent for a moment, before Yoda let out a loud cackle.

Mace finally gave into the urge to groan. "Why," he growled, refusing to look at the now laughing Adi. "Is it always those two?!"

* * *

_**Loved it, hated it? Please let me know! **_

_**As I said above, this is cross posted, so should be updated fairly quickly if people like it. I have a lot written, and what isn't written is completely planned out. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - Again, this is crossposted on AO3 under a different username, just as an FYI. **_

_**Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who commenting on the first chapter, you all made my day!  
**_

_**###**_

Anakin frowned over the datapad he was reading, fighting the urge to grab Obi-Wan from Ahsoka and never let him go. He could remembered Obi-Wan changing the subject abruptly whenever his own childhood had came up, usually accompanied by a brief flare of panic in his eyes. Anakin had always known that it wasn't something his Master was comfortable talking about, but this, this was more then he had expected.

Brought to the temple by Knight Roth-Del Masona. Masona hadn't been on a search, but attempting to bring peace to Obi-Wan's home planet of Stewjon. His mission partner had been killed in a squirmish, the same one in which Masona had found a screaming infant, protected by his mother's body. He'd brought the malnourished and ill baby to the temple, and the mission had been declared an utter failure.

Obi-Wan had been in the halls, small body covered in wires and tubes (Anakin had opened the attached image, before clicking it closed as quickly as possible at the sight of his tiny Master so ill) for nearly a month, being monitored constantly. Eventually he'd been released into the care of Creche Master Jaila Erzu, who'd cared for him until he was old enough to join a clan with Master Docent Vant.

Even so, his younger years had been plagued with illness, small body not fully recovering until he was nearly five years old.

Obi-Wan's file was long, and whoever had been in charge had detailed everything about him for those first five years. His weight, the foods he liked, how much he ate per feed… Anakin was incredibly grateful to this mystery person. They'd certainly made his life much easier.

He scanned through the later entries in the document, breath picking up again. Obi-Wan's file made his own look cheerful (well, at least once he was at the temple and away from Tatooine). Bruck Chun, Bandomeer, Melida/Daan, Xanatos… the more he read the worse he felt. He wondered why Obi-Wan had never told him.

"Ummm, Master?"

"Yes Ahsoka," Anakin murmured, still reading the the contents on the pad with mounting horror.

"I think you'd better calm down," she sternly told him. "You're waking him up."

Anakin jerked his head up, glancing over to where his Padawan was sitting watching over the sleeping baby. Obi-Wan was moving his head back and forth in the nest they'd made up for him, brow furrowed and agitation leaking into the force.

"Kark," Anakin swore, and tossed the pad down. He'd got what he needed - he could read the rest once Obi-Wan was back to normal. Or better yet, talk to Obi-Wan about it. He made his way over to his Padawan and sat on the bed next to her. "Maybe we should wake him up," he finally said.

Ahsoka gave him a Look.

"He's been sleeping almost constantly since he was changed," Anakin pointed out defensively.

"What do his records say? What if this is normal for him?"

Anakin shook his head. "He was in the Healer's Ward from when he was brought to the Temple until he was four and a half months old. He was sedated for most of it to keep him from pulling out his IV or taking off his breathing mask."

Ahsoka winced. "Poor thing," she murmured, daring to stroke a gentle finger over Obi-Wan's hair now that he'd settled again.

"I looked at the holonet," Anakin continued, watching the baby sleep. "Three month olds sleep a lot, but not this much. And he should be eating more."

Ahsoka was silent, seemingly thinking as she gazed at Obi-Wan. Anakin could feel her thoughts shifting through their bond, but Ahsoka was not a natural sender, and they didn't tend to communicate mentally unless the situation was dire.

"I think he'd making up for lost sleep," she finally said, glancing up at her master.

Anakin just stared.

"Think about it Skyguy," she continued. "Master Obi-Wan skips out on sleep all the time. But now that he'd a baby he can't just not sleep. It's catching up to him."

Anakin considered that for a moment. She did have a good point, as per usual.

"I hope you're right Snips," he sighed. The healer who'd taken care of Obi-Wan had postulated that he'd been born premature due to his small size for his age, but his weight (and lack of interest in food) was still was making Anakin anxious. He desperately wanted to be back on Coruscant with the Temple Healers.

Ahsoka made an annoyed noise.

"What?" He demanded, feeling nervous suddenly. She was giving him a studious look, one that never boded well for those around her.

"Give me a second," she ordered, stalking over to the bags she'd bought. Anakin watched her rustle through them for a minute, before switching his attention back to Obi-Wan.

He was considering making another bottle (the last one had been rejected, and Obi-Wan had been projecting so much misery into the force that Anakin hadn't pushed it) when his Padawan came back, a long dark red piece of material in her hands.

"Snips?"

"It's a baby wrap, Master," she answered. As though that answered his question.

"And?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wrap it around yourself, then Obi-Wan can go in it," she said, speaking slowly as though she were explaining herself to an idiot.

Anakin blinked.

Ahsoka gave him a pitying look, coming over to sit beside him again. "When you were reading through Master Obi-Wan's file I started looking on the holonet," she said. "I ended up on a couple of parenting forums. Everyone has different opinions on babywearing, but most agree that it's beneficial for force sensitive infants. And," she said loudly when Anakin opened his mouth to interrupt. "I remember seeing creche master's wearing the youngest babies in something like this on my last rotation."

Anakin grinned at her, glad to have an excuse to keep his vulnerable master close. He'd only put Obi-Wan down when he'd had to, and once his arms were free again he hadn't wanted to risk waking him by picking him back up. "Ahsoka, you're amazing."

She grinned, pleased with herself. "I know," she said smugly. "Now. Let's figure out how to tie this thing."

**_###_**

Obi-Wan woke slowly, feeling warm and comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this well rested and content. He moved his head, trying to open his uncooperative eyes. After several moments he finally got them to open, and squinted at the red haze over his vision.

Oh, red fabric, his mind amended as his vision focused properly.

He was getting heartily sick of this small body.

_Sleep well Master?_

Obi-Wan tried to move again, to look around and find Anakin, but found that it was too difficult. He was wrapped in the soft red fabric, resting against something hard and warm. He wiggled a hand, grasping on to a bit of the red.

Ah.

Anakin was wearing some sort of infant wrap. That was rather embarrassing.

His emotions must have passed into the force, because he felt Anakin's attention shift fully to him.

"Don't, Master," he said out loud.

_I can hardly keep taking up so much of your time, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan scolded half-heartedly. He really was very comfortable.

"I can use both my hands with you in this, and I don't exactly have anything pressing to do at the moment, considering we're in hyperspace," Anakin pointed out wryly. Obi-Wan could feel the man's deep voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke.

Obi-Wan didn't answer, trying to sort through his feelings now that he was feeling slightly more awake. He despised feeling this useless.

One of Anakin's hands moved to his back, adjusting the wrap so he could see his surroundings more. He tried to hold his head up, staring around at the parts of the bridge he could see before giving up in frustration.

Anakin's force signature crested over him in soothing waves, and the hand on his back stopped fiddling with the wrap, gently resting on his spine instead.

_Just let us care for you,_ Anakin sent, pleading and worry in his mental voice. _You would do the same for me. In fact, you have carried me. A lot. Often when I was taller and heavier than you._

Obi-Wan sighed, blinking as he watched various troopers go about their tasks. The white armour really was distracting. He stayed still for several moments, listening to Anakin's strong heartbeat before his mind started to wander again. He'd just had to go and touch something. To rush in without thinking, as he'd so often been told off for as a Padawan. And now he was more than useless - he was a drain on Anakin, on Ahsoka, and on all of the 212th and the 501st.

He'd placed everyone in danger simply by being too karking stupid to look before he'd lept.

It was like Bandomeer all over again.

Or Telos.

Or basically any mission from his apprenticeship. No wonder Qui-Gon hadn't wanted him.

Anakin made a frantic sound, jostling Obi-Wan up and down gently.

"Hey," he shakily said, sounding extremely relieved. "Are you listening now?" Please Obi-Wan…

Obi-Wan frowned, though was sure it looked more like a pout in his current body._ Anakin?_

_Oh thank the force Obi-Wan!_

_What are you on about?_ He sent, trying to keep his mental voice calm while maintaining some semblance of shielding. He had he feeling he was failing miserably, and felt panic rising when he realized that meant Anakin would have felt his previous thoughts and emotions through their bond, helped by their proximity.

"Oh kark," Anakin muttered, feeling Obi-Wan's fragile emotions, and tightened his grip. "Snips, you have the bridge," he said over his shoulder, walking quickly from the room. Once he'd left the busier area he slowed down, thankfully. The quick walk had left Obi-Wan feeling vaguely nauseous, and he didn't want to vomit on Anakin.

Again.

He felt himself breathing too fast, and felt sicker when he realised he couldn't release his emotions to the force, couldn't push them down, that he was…

He coughed, feeling like he couldn't breath.

"Shit, Obi-Wan," Anakin hissed, frantically untying the wrap. He settled against a wall in an empty corridor near Obi-Wan's quarters, placing the now freed Obi-Wan against his bent knees. He placed a large hand on his chest, monitoring Obi-Wan's breathing with the force.

"Force, Master, I need you to breath!"

Obi-Wan felt tears come to his eyes as he took a quick breath, before letting it out as a thin wail. He took another frantic breath, feeling it catch in his chest. He could dimly hear Anakin speaking to him both out loud and through their bond, but couldn't focus on his voice or his force presence. He finally let out the breath, along with a small amount of sick, coughing instinctually to stop himself from choking.

"Awe, shit Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered, sounding as though he were near tears himself, maneuvering him to a better position.

Obi-Wan involuntarily spit up again, bringing up the last of the milk he'd drunk, and flailed his arms and legs in distress, no longer able to control what his body was doing.

Anakin had stood again, holding him against his strong shoulder. He could feel his former Padawan's distress, and felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for making the younger man feel so terrible.

He cried again, unable to stop himself, small body far too distressed.

_Sorry Master…_ came the thin thread through their bond. Obi-Wan barely heard it.

_But you need to go to sleep._

_**###**_

Anakin entered Obi-Wan's quarters feeling completely emotionally and physically drained. Obi-Wan was sound asleep against his shoulder thanks to his force suggestion, impossibly small face still bright red from the lack of air.

He sat on Obi-Wan's bed, not caring when he dislodged the nest he and Ahsoka had made. There was no way he was putting Obi-Wan down for a moment longer than he needed to, not after that.

He fought back his own tears, wanting to punch something (or someone) desperately. Preferably whoever had left Obi-Wan with such a disturbingly low self worth. And Anakin had a sinking feeling that that someone was Qui-Gon Jinn.

He shook himself from his thoughts when the rather distinctive smell of infant vomit reached his nose.

Right.

He and Obi-Wan were both dirty.

He reluctantly put Obi-Wan down, finally starting to tear up when he saw the dried tear tracks on the baby's face.

"Oh Force Master," he sobbed, wiping a hand down his face. This explained a lot about his own apprenticeship. How Obi-Wan had never seemed to care about his own safety, his bewilderment whenever Anakin or one of his friends had expressed affection for him, the times he'd locked himself in his room…

So many of the puzzle pieces where coming together, but Anakin didn't like the picture they were forming.

He shook himself, grabbing a clean diaper and some clothing for Obi-Wan. He hadn't had to change his Master when he'd been awake yet, and wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

He stripped the infant of his dirty clothing, wincing anew when he saw again how slight he was. No baby should ever be skinny. Feeling helpless, he gently maneuvered small limbs into a clean diaper and warm undershirt, before putting Obi-Wan in a cozy onesie and carefully swaddling him in a patterned muslin.

He paused for a moment to strip off his own soiled tabards, flicking them towards the laundry chute with a tired movement of his fingers, frivolous use of the force be damned.

Finally finished, he made another bottle, trying to wake Obi-Wan at least a bit through their bond as he did so.

There was no way he was a healthy size, and Anakin knew Obi-Wan hadn't eaten nearly enough since he'd been transformed into a baby. Knowing the other man, he hadn't been eating properly for a long time before that.

Cody tried, Anakin knew that, as did the rest of the 212th, but Anakin knew from personal experience how hard it could be to make Obi-Wan take care of himself.

Bottle done, he sank himself back down on the bed, leaning against the wall with his knees bent in a basic meditation position.

Obi-Wan mewled in his sleep with the change, and Anakin forced back more tears.

His poor, poor Master…

_Hey Obi-Wan,_ he sent, consciously keeping his mental voice light.

In his arms Obi-Wan's brow wrinkled, and he made a small smacking noise with his pursed lips.

"Master," he said out loud, gently bouncing him up and down. "I really need you to wake up, at least a bit."

_Come on Master_

_Hmmm, Anakin?_

Anakin smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. Obi-Wan sounded exhausted after his breakdown._ You really have to try and drink this,_ he sent._ The temple healers are going to be after me if they find out you haven't eaten._

A jumble of emotions (_shame/tired/sore/annoyed/embarrassed/anxious_) crossed over the bond. Anakin purposefully ignored it, sending back waves of peace. It was odd, he normally had a horrible time finding peace in the force, but was finding it incredibly easy now.

_Fine,_ Obi-Wan finally sent back, opening his mouth like a baby bird._ But this stuff isn't exactly pleasant you know._

_I can guess_, Anakin answered, feeling crushing waves of relief as Obi-Wan started suckling.

They sat in silence for several minutes, their force signatures mingling together.

Obi-Wan's nose wrinkled, _Anakin…_

_Oh, right,_ Anakin thought at him, taking out the bottle and moving the baby to his covered shoulder. He gently pat the small back until he heard a small burp, and smiled despite himself._ Think you can finish this?_

_If I must,_ Obi-Wan sent, eyes already starting to drift closed.

Anakin fought back his worry as he put the teat back in Obi-Wan's mouth. Despite Ahsoka's hypothesis, he still thought Obi-Wan was sleeping far too much.

Several minutes later Anakin was patting Obi-Wan's back to wind him again, the bottle nearly finished. Anakin knew better then to push Obi-Wan to drink more.

_Obi-Wan?_

_Mmmmm, Ani?_

Anakin choked back tears again, biting his lower lip. _Nothing, just go to sleep._

_No,_ Obi-Wan sent stubbornly, making small baby noises as he wiggled in his swaddle. _What's wrong?_

Anakin let out a small laugh. _I'm just worried about you._

Obi-Wan was stared at him with expressive eyes ._ Don't be,_ he finally said, mental voice interrupted by a physical yawn_. I'm fine._

Anakin stared, too shocked to reply. How many times had he heard that answer, and how many times had it been a complete and utter lie?

_Go back to sleep Master,_ he finally said instead of addressing the issue.

In his arms Obi-Wan was already drifting off, exhausted beyond endurance. Anakin looked down at him for a long moment, before putting his free hand over his mouth to stifle his tears.

**_###_**

Padme Amidala closed the doors to her apartment at the 500 Republica with a groan.

It was days like this that made her wonder why she'd ever considered going into politics. She'd been so very tempted to take off her elaborate headpiece and throw it at her fellow Senators.

They'd spent the entire day arguing about landing pads.

Landing pads.

When they were at war!

"Ah, Mistress Amidala, welcome back!"

"Hello Threepio," Padme said tiredly.

"What would you like for dinner?" Threepio asked, golden head tilted.

Padme waved a hand. "Right now I just want some wine," she admitted wryly. "I'll worry about food in a bit."

Threepio made a noise in confirmation, before bustling off to get her drink.

Padme groaned again, walking into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

An hour later, wearing pale blue leggings, one of her husband's discarded tunics, and an elaborately embroidered housecoat, she was feeling much calmer. She held her half full glass of wine in one hand, scanning through the channels on the holonet with the other, the controller held loosely in her hand.

She hadn't found anything to watch, but that was okay. Even channel surfing was relaxing.

She took a sip of her wine, listening to Threepio bustle around in the kitchen making her dinner. The only thing that would make her evening better was a call from her absent husband.

"Speaking of," she murmured, hearing her secondary comm beep. After several close calls she'd begun to keep a second comm that only Anakin had the number for. It made sure their calls were secure, and as she kept it in her apartments, he couldn't contact her when she was working and around other people.

"Ani!" She grinned, thumbling of the holo feed with a click of her thumb.

"Hi angel," he said.

Padme's grin vanished. "What's wrong?" She asked gently. Anakin looked terrible.

His mouth twisted. "It's Obi-Wan," he said after a beat.

Padme felt fear rise in her chest. She couldn't imagine how badly injured her friend could be if Anakin looked this haggard. "Is he alright?!" She demanded.

Anakin opened his mouth, before closing it in apparent confusion, snorting. "You know, I haven't even thought of how to explain this," he waved a hand, apparently to encompass the situation. "To you."

Padme raised both eyebrows, ducking her chin. "Try me."

"There was an… incident with some sort of force imbued object," Anakin said slowly. Though he was only visible from the shoulders up, Padme could tell he was clutching his fists. "He was, well..."

As Padme watched Anakin fussed with his robes, a completely uncharacteristic motion, before gently moving a small bundle higher on his chest.

Padme's eyes widened with shock, staring at the small infant her husband was tenderly holding. "Is that?" She trailed off, not even able to voice her suspicion.

Anakin nodded, looking tired.

"Is he alright?" She asked again in lieu of anything else. What did you say to something like this?

Anakin sighed harshly. "He's underweight," he finally answered. "And sleeping far too much, even for an infant. And Padme," he trailed off, looking down at the child. "He has no shields. None at all."

"Oh," Padme breathed, realising the implications of Anakin's words.

Anakin nodded grimly. "He's… he's not okay mentally. I don't know if he ever has been. He's just really good at hiding it." He swallowed, adam's apple bobbing.

Despite herself, Padme enjoyed the view.

"He had a panic attack earlier," Anakin admitted, looking shaken.

Padme's eyes widen, and horror rose in her chest. "He's a newborn!"

"Three and a half months old," Anakin corrected. Padme looked at the bundle again, shocked anew. None of her sister's children had been this small at that age. Not even close.

"He has all of his memories," her husband continued. Padme grimaced in sympathy, though she'd been suspecting as much. That sounded terrible. "But has no control over his emotions or reactions. I could feel everything ," Anakin said, voice cracking.

He paused for a long moment, gazing down at the baby. "I," he coughed. "I have access to his files, Padme," he said. "They're not exactly happy."

Padme closed her eyes, expression filled with sympathy. "I'm not surprised," she finally said, giving a sad smile when Anakin looked at her in shock. "I could tell when he and Master Jinn were on Naboo," she explained. "There was something about him, even then, that spoke of a great deal of sorrow."

A tear fell from her husband's lashes, and Padme ached with the need to told him.

"How did I not see this?" He asked harshly.

Padme smiled again. "He didn't want you to," she answered simply.

Anakin glanced at her sharply, before his attention switched back to Obi-Wan's small face.

"Why?"

Padme felt her heart break for both men. "Because he doesn't want to burden you," she answered, knowing the answer as well as she knew her own name.

Anakin shook his head. "But I can help him!"

"I know love," Padme soothed. "But I think…" she trailed off. "I think he felt alone for so long that he doesn't know how to let you in more than he already has. I can see that he loves you," Padme continued, having told her husband that before when he'd been nervous of his standing in Obi-Wan's eyes.

Anakin laughed, but it was a sad sound. "I know," he whispered. "I can feel his love in the force now that his shields are down."

"I told you so."

"As always, you're right," he sighed.

"You're going to need to have a long conversation with him," Padme warned. "And he's probably going to need professional help."

Anakin snorted. "That will be an interesting conversation."

"But needed," she retorted.

Anakin nodded. "Once again, you're always right. I've got to go," he said suddenly, giving her another soft look. "I can feel him waking up."

Padme smiled indulgently. "Smother him with as much love as he can take," she ordered with a grin. "And get more food into him!"

Anakin smiled back, looking much more at peace then he had at the start of the comm. "I will," he agreed. He settled Obi-Wan in the crook of his elbow, watching the small face with a wistful expression, before turning back to her with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, and angel?"

Padme raised an eyebrow, knowing the tone he was using.

"I love your shirt," he smirked before ending the comm.

Despite herself, Padme blushed.

**_###_**

**_Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I MAY have forgotten that I was cross posting this on ... sorry? That being said, I have up until chapters 9 written, the rest completely planned and partially written, and the epilogue as been finished for MONTHS. **_

* * *

Ahsoka leaned against the door to Obi-Wan's quarters, arms crossed over her chest.

She really needed a holo camera right about now.

Master Anakin was sitting in a slumped position on Master Obi-Wan's bunk, long legs sprawled out in front of him, chin tucked towards his chest as he softly snored. The baby was resting on his chest, wrapped in a white muslin dotted with pale blue stars, letting out small huffing sounds whenever he exhaled.

After several moments she shook herself.

Right.

She was here for a reason, not to gawk at the admittedly adorable imagine.

Skyguy needed to get some actual rest, and she wanted some time to bond some more with Master Obi-Wan.

"Hey, Skyguy?"

Anakin groaned. "What," he growled, putting the hand that wasn't cradling Obi-Wan over his eyes when she flicked on the lights. "Did I say about waking me up?"

Ahsoka shrugged, grabbing the baby wrap and tying it quickly to make a simple bag. She tossed in several diapers with accompanying cream and wipes, a change of clothing, and a few spare muslins. If her time in the creche had taught her anything, it was that you could never have enough muslins. She tossed in the few toys she'd purchased as well, figuring it wouldn't hurt.

On the bed Anakin had finally woken himself up completely, and was checking on Obi-Wan.

"Still dry," he said, frowning. "I got nearly 4 ounces into him early," he continued. "But it's still not enough."

"I'll bring a bottle with me," Ahsoka told him, tossing a sterilized bottle and some formula into her bag. They had a kettle in the rec area.

"Bring one…?"

"You," she scolded, spinning on her heel to face the other Jedi. "Need some proper sleep. And to meditate."

Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but Ahsoka cut him off. "He'll be fine with me for a couple of hours. I know I'm not the best sender, but I am able to read emotions in the force better than most people," she pointed out.

Anakin finally nodded, giving her a rueful look. "He'd been asleep for an hour," he said. "He… he wasn't very happy," Anakin finished awkwardly. "I don't know what he'll be like when he wakes up." He stared down at the sleeping baby, a pained look on his handsome face.

Ahsoka took pity on him, moving to sit beside the man. "His men all miss him," she said softly. "As do our men. They want to see him, and know better than to overwhelm him." She didn't add that both the 212th and 501st had spent nearly all of their free time researching infants and their needs, using her knowledge as a resource often. They were starting to crawl the walls with their desire to help their beloved General.

Anakin laughed. "I know Snips," he moaned, stretching out his legs. "Remind me not to sleep sitting up again."

"Or holding a baby."

"He weighs practically nothing," Anakin frowned. "Holding him wasn't an issue."

Ahsoka observed her Master, watching as he slipped back into melancholy. "Okay," she said, holding her arms out once the makeshift bag was over a shoulder. "Gimme."

With a mournful look, Anakin did as she ordered.

"Seriously Master," Ahsoka said once she'd gotten Obi-Wan settled in her arms. He'd made a small sound when he'd been moved, but had settled back to sleep quickly enough. "Master Obi-Wan would be the first one to tell you to rest."

Anakin ran his flesh hand through his hair, highlighting the dark crescents under his eyes. "I know Snips," he said quietly. "Two hours. I'll rest for two hours, then I'm coming to meet you in the rec room."

Ahsoka nodded, knowing that that was the most she was going to get out of him. "Great!" She chirped, palming open the door with her free hand. "See you soon master!"

The door closed behind her before he could retort, and Ahsoka held back a smirk. She loved her Master, but he was often more like an annoying older sibling than a dignified Jedi like Master Kenobi.

Well, unless you got Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin arguing. Then they were both like initiates with a lot of sass and frustrated eye rolling.

Ahsoka hugged the baby closer to her chest, relishing in his comforting warmth. She cherished her time volunteering in the creche, and missed it when she had to be out in the field. Babies had no expectations of you, they didn't care if you did well on a homework assignment, if you won or lost a battle, if you followed orders… they just wanted to be loved and cared for. Master Obi-Wan may have his memories, but many of his needs were the same as any infants. Food, cuddles, and lots of love.

In a way, Ahsoka saw his being changed into an infant as a sort of blessing in disguise. She knew Skyguy was (irrationally) worried about how much Obi-Wan was sleeping, but she stood by her theory. Master Kenobi put too much pressure on himself, worked far too hard. This was forcing him to sleep and let others take care of him.

And, she thought wryly as she entered the last lift, Anakin would be able to care for Obi-Wan without the older human pretending he was okay when he was clearly not.

"Sleep well Master?" she asked, jolted out of her musings when Obi-Wan moved in her arms, colour shifting eyes blinking open. He stared at her, before offering her a small toothless smile.

Ahsoka took it as a yes.

She walked out of the lift, hiking the bag up on her shoulder.

"I know I'm terrible at sending," she said to him, smirking internally as he worked a hand out of his swaddle to grab her right lekku, seemingly entranced by the colours. "But I can receive okay, and thought you could do with a change of scene."

Thank you, Ahsoka, came the weak reply. Ahsoka grinned. She'd been working hard at her mental communication with Skyguy, and Master Obi-Wan had been instrumental in helping when they were on joint missions or at the temple together. She couldn't communicate as well as he and Anakin could (she doubted she would ever be able to - The Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear were practically legends in the Temple for the strength of their bond) but was getting better.

We're going…?

"All of your men, and pretty much all of the 501st, are going out of their minds with worry," she answered. "So I figured I'd make Skyguy sleep and take you down to the rec room."

Surprised pleasure flooded the force, and Ahsoka mentally pat herself on the back. Obi-Wan adored his men, and was bound to have missed them, especially with his infant's brain chemistry. Anakin may be worried about overwhelming him, but Ahsoka's theory was that he needed to be surrounded by as many people who loved him as possible. Master Obi-Wan always had a muted air of sadness surrounding him, one that never truly lifted. She was going to do everything in her power to help him, and knew the clones were more than ready to help as well.

They had, after all, taken to quizzing each other on infant care with an intensity that was bordering on terrifying.

It would be nice to see them all, came the Master's mental voice. Though I imagine they think this situation is rather… strange.

"As always, you have a talent for understating things Master," Ahsoka drawled, walking down the final corridor. Several on duty clones grinned, smiles turning soppy when they saw the small bundle in her arms. She smiled back, glad to see the lightness in their faces. The war had been exhausting them all, but seeing a baby was doing nothing but good for troop moral.

Wry amusement flooded Obi-Wan's force signature, before he was distracted by the lights on the ceiling.

Ahsoka grinned, palming open to the door to rec room.

Waxer and Boil, sitting near the door, immediately sat up straight. Waxer had a huge grin on his face, while Boil's heavy mustache was twitching suspiciously. "Commander, General," Waxer said. Boil finally gave in and smiled, craning his head to get a peak into Ahsoka's arms.

Ahsoka obligingly moved Obi-Wan to a better position, turning him so he could see the troopers. He couldn't physically react except for a smile, still being swaddled, but his force signature became noticeably lighter. Ahsoka felt a small knot in her chest release in relief. She'd put on a brave face for the two masters (and herself, if she was honest) but she'd been worried about Obi-Wan's potential reaction to being around so many people.

She wasn't an idiot, she'd felt the older Jedi's emotional… breakdown in the force, and had known that he really wasn't okay. She and Jug, along with Helix and Kix had spend most of their time in hyperspace discussing how this was going to affect Obi-Wan, especially if the High Council and Jedi Healers didn't have a quick way to return him to his proper age. The clone medics were frightfully intelligent, and had quickly taught themselves as much as possible about infant brain chemistry, emotional development, and physical development, helped along with Master Kenobi's medical files.

And boy, that had been an interesting revelation.

Kix had still been swearing when she'd gone to steal Obi-Wan from Skyyguy. She just hoped Jug and Helix had managed to calm him down.

Master Obi-Wan made a small, happy sound in her arms, distracting her from her less than ideal thoughts.

"Okay Master," she said. "Let's relax."

Obi-Wan let out another sound, this one louder, that Ahsoka chose to interpret as agreement. She could try and re-establish their mental connection, but she wasn't that good at it, and didn't want to risk straining Obi-Wan. She'd leave the bulk of the mental communication to Skyguy.

She walked over to a table in the middle of the room, thumping her bag down on it before passing Obi-Wan over to a suddenly thrilled looking Cody. Beside him, Rex pouted.

Ahsoka ignored the clones, feeling nothing but contentedness from Master Obi-Wan's force signature, and started rooting through her supplies. Bottles, nappies, cream… She folded the now empty wrap and placed it on the centre of the table, laying a soft blanket on top of it. Finally done, she turned back to look at the clones.

She snorted.

"I really need to invest in a holo camera," she muttered, taking in the scene.

Rex, it seemed, had managed to take Obi-Wan from Cody and was carefully cradling him with a soft expression on his usually serious face. Cody was looking anxiously at his vod and fussing at Obi-Wan's blanket. The rest of the clones hadn't moved, clearly not wanting to overwhelm the Jedi turned infant, but were watching the scene closely. Fives, sitting on Rex's other side, was staring at Obi-Wan, completely entranced.

After several long moments, she cleared her throat.

All the vod turned to look at her, though she noted that Rex only glanced up for a half second before looking back at the baby.

Ahsoka didn't blame him. Master Obi-Wan was just that adorable.

"Give him here," she smirked. Rex's expression fell into one of absolute sadness.

Beside him, Cody turned a laugh into a cough at his brother's reaction.

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka took Master Obi-Wan back, expertly unwrapping the swaddle to reveal his fuzzy onesie, and placed him gently on the baby mat she'd made on the table.

Obi-Wan looked confused about the change of scenery for a moment, before seemingly realising he was able to move freely, and kicked his small legs in the air happily before letting out a small laugh.

Rex recovered his disappointment quickly, grinning as he watched the small limbs flail around in uncoordinated movements.

Ahsoka dug through the pile of supplies she'd brought, grabbing a star themed small mobile and a blue rubber toy with lots of texture. She sat on the table (ignoring the raised eyebrows she received) and held the blue toy in front of the baby.

"Why not just put it in his hand?" Echo asked after several moments of watching Obi-Wan struggle to grab the toy.

Ahsoka held it slightly closer, making sure it was in his line of sight. "He'd hardly learn then," she answered.

Cody nodded slowly, brow furrowed in thought.

Echo considered her answer, grinning in pleasure when Obi-Wan finally managed to get get his small fingers around the toy, before immediately letting it go again, dropping it on the table beside him with a small thud.

Ahsoka grinned down at him, fighting the urge to congratulate him. It was hard to remember that he had all his memories, and probably wouldn't appreciate her talking at him as though he were actually three months old.

"Someone want to hold this?" She asked instead, holding up the mobile.

Instantly, everyone's hand shot up.

_**###**_

Anakin saluted the two troopers guarding the Brig of The Negotiator, two vod that he hadn't officially met yet, but was pretty sure had gotten drunk with at some point. The 212th made some of the best moonshine in the fleet, second only to Plo Koon's 104th Battalion's efforts.

He did feel better after napping, much to his annoyance. Ahsoka was going to be ridiculously smug.

He entered the mostly unused cells, thankful no troopers were guarding inside the rooms. He could feel the hairs on his arms standing on end, and bit the inside of his cheek. The artifact was safely (he hoped) enclosed in a containment field, hovering in the middle of the room. The only way he would be able to touch it is if he deactivated the field.

Even knowing he was safe, he felt leary.

It was an innocuous little thing, shaped like an egg and only about the size of his hand. It felt peaceful in the force, and if Anakin didn't know what it was capable of he would have been tempted to touch it.

He glared at it for good measure, knowing it wouldn't help matters, but it did make him feel better.

He walked around it, stretching out his force senses, desperate for some way to help his master. He could easily keep Obi-Wan safe as an infant (and some part of him relished in it, knowing that Obi-Wan wouldn't be fighting, would take his affection, that he was needed) but knew that the older man would never be happy if he remained a baby.

Nothing. He got nothing other than the vague sense of peace.

He let out a sigh, clenching his mech hand. He felt useless when he wasn't actively caring for Obi-Wan, though he would never begrudge Ahsoka time with her Grandmaster. Finally giving in to the inevitable, he sat cross legged on the cold floor of the cell, and reached out to meditate.

Nearly an hour later he stumbled out of the cell, blinking in complete and utter bewilderment.

The force was so, so , karked up.

_**###**_

Mace Windu just knew that Anakin Skywalker was going to be the death of him. Not the war, not the Sith, but Skywalker. It was like he existed simply to try Mace's patience.

Mace loved Obi-Wan, he really did. The entire Order did. He was compassionate, fearless, brilliant, wise… all the things a Jedi Knight should be. Mace had watched him grow from a stubborn but well meaning child to the wonderful man he was today, and was incredibly thankful for his unassuming presence on the Council. He was the voice of reason in a world of chaos, and Mace knew even Yoda valued his advice.

He was also the unofficial poster boy of the Jedi Order, meaning Mace didn't have to be.

But wherever Kenobi was, Skywalker was sure to follow.

If Mace weren't already bald, he would be tearing his hair out in frustration.

At the moment he had no reason to be annoyed with Skywalker per say (although somehow the boy was always right in the thick of things, no matter what, and this time was no different), the Jedi had simply commed the council with information on the artifact that had… de-aged Obi-Wan. No explosions, no revolutions, just information.

He still set Mace's teeth on edge.

Eeth Koth was smirking at him, knowing what was bothering him. Most of the Council were off on other assignments for the war effort, Yoda included, leaving only himself, Eeth, Adi, and Plo to speak to Skywalker. Knowing all of them, they would drag the conversation out as long as possible just to irritate him.

Traitors, the lot of them. He would just have to thrash them in the training salle later.

"So you mean to tell us that some… apparition of the force appeared to you as you were meditating… and told you that they purposely turned Master Kenobi into a child?" He asked balefully.

Skywalker shrugged, a show of blatant disrespect, looking extremely confused. "Apparently… they… are trying to help him, I think. It was all a bit confusing to be completely honest."

Plo Koon leaned forwards, force signature radiating interest. "What else was said, Knight Skywalker?"

Skywalker opened his mouth, then closed it, brow furrowed. "They didn't actually say anything, Masters," he finally said. "It was more impressions and images, as though the information was being downloaded into my mind."

Plo blinked, exchanging a startled look with Adi. "Could you please elaborate?"

Skywalker was silent for a moment, seemingly gathering his thoughts.

Well, Mace thought, knowing he was being unfair to the other man but unable to bring himself to care, there's a first time for everything.

"Obi-Wan was changed into an infant because this… presence believes that it will help him in the long run. That he needs to confront his own issues, and will have no choice but to face them if he's a baby."

Adi let out a strangled laugh, before slapping a hand over her mouth, composure completely gone. "I guess that makes sense," she finally said in a choked voice.

Eeth turned in his chair to stare at her, before turning his attention back to Skywalker, who was studiously not looking at anyone. "How does any of this make sense?" He demanded.

Adi settle back in her chair, legs neatly crossed at the ankles, and looking every inch a dignified Queen. "Jinn nearly ruined Obi-Wan," she stated harshly. "The man was my friend, for all that he antagonized this council, but he was not a good mentor to Obi-Wan in many ways."

Skywalker grimaced, but said nothing.

"We can all be guilty of not asking for help," she continued, glancing at Mace out of the corner of her eye, "but Obi-Wan takes that to the extreme. You could set him on fire and he would insist that everything is fine. Now though he'll have no choice but to seek help from others."

Mace nodded to her. "I can understand your point," he said. "But we are at war. As much as Obi-Wan needs a break, we need him more for the war effort," he finished tiredly, feeling the weight of hs position of Master of the Order settle heavy on his shoulders.

Eeth's grimace deepened. "We don't currently have much choice in the matter," he pointed out wryly. "Knight Skywalker, did this presence give any indication on how to change Master Kenobi back to his proper age?"

Skywalker shook his head, curls flying around his face. "No Masters," he replied for good measure. "Hopefully someone else will have more luck."

"Mmmm," Mace hummed, fingers steepled under his chin. "Remind me of your remaining hyperspace time?"

Skywalker straightened his spine, standing to attention. "Right. We're pushing the Negotiator as fast as it can safely go, and I can get it to maintain its speed for at least 53 more hours before risking damage to the hyperdrive, maybe 57. After that we'll have to drop down for our final approach to Coruscant. At the most we're 4 days out, but most likely closer to 5."

Mace was impressed despite himself. For all his issues, Skywalker was a damn genius of a engineer.

Plo Koon smiled. "Impressive," he complimented. Adi and Eeth hummed in agreement.

"Anakin," Adi called softly. "How is Obi-Wan doing?"

The knight sighed. "He's not eating enough, and the amount he's sleeping is starting to get concerning. He also is unable to release his emotions into the force or maintain any semblance of shielding."

Adi's eyes widened in dismay. "The poor dear," she murmured.

Mace's frown deepened. "The healers sent you Obi-Wan's records?"

"Yes, and his weight is on par to that when he was actually a child. As he was being fed via IV drip when he was this age, I'm not sure about his eating patterns."

"When you drop out of hyperspace again contact Healer Edi Taln, and Creche Master Jaila Erzu - they both were involved his Obi-Wan's care through infancy and early childhood. They should both be able to provide insight into the situation."

Anakin nodded, looking relieved. "Will do, Master Windu."

"Do you have any other updates on the situation?" Eeth asked.

"No Masters," Skywalker answered, beginning to look antsy.

Mace decided to take pity on him. For Kenobi's sake. "Thank you for your report," he said.

Skywalker bowed, finally it seemed, remembering proper protocol. How he was surviving without Kenobi constantly watching his back, Mace had no idea.

"May the force be with you," Adi said.

"And with you," Skywalker replied, before his projected image vanished.

Mace closed his eyes, fighting the urge to sigh. "I'll get in contact with Healer Taln and Master Erzu," he finally said. "And let them know what to expect."

Adi frowned, relaxing out of his stiff position. "Should we bother keeping this quiet amongst the temple?" She mused.

Plo tilted his head. "The 212th and 501st both know," he said. "So I would imagine most of the clones are already informed."

Adi snorted. "The troopers still on Kamino probably know by now."

Mace thought for a moment. "We won't keep it a secret from out fellow Jedi," he finally said. "But we will not spread the news either. Obi-Wan won't want to be sequestered away in his rooms when he gets back to Coruscant, and it would be cruel of us to insist he does so. The temple will find out one way or another." He didn't add that Jedi were all terrible gossips, and there was no way that something of this magnitude would remain a secret.

"We are not," Eeth said with his eyebrows raised, "going to say anything to the senate and public though I assume?"

Adi blinked in horror. "Definitely not," she snapped. "This situation doesn't go beyond the troopers and the Jedi."

"Agreed," Mace said. "If asked, we say General Kenobi was injured but is healing, and Knight Skywalker is on leave. Hopefully though, the situation will be resolved before it comes to that."

Adi shot him a bemused look. "They're the two most famous Jedi in the war," she pointed out.

Plo shook his head, smiling underneath his mask. "We'll think of something," he said cheerfully.

_**###**_

Rex shook the bottle as he walked back over to the area of the room Ahsoka had commandeered for her own use. She was sprawled on her stomach, several pads of temple assigned homework scattered around her. Cody was sitting cross legged near her, occasionally offering some input, but mostly playing with Obi-Wan. Ahsoka had moved him to lie on his stomach, and he was alternating between lifting his head to gaze at the colourful toy Cody was dangling in front of him and lying back down, seemingly tired.

He was also apparently helping Ahsoka with her coursework - she would occasionally ask something out loud, and would be answered by Obi-Wan's mental voice. Not for the first time, Rex wished he had that ability. It would be dead useful on the battlefield.

"Think you could drink this, Sir?" Rex asked, conscious to keep his voice soft, crouching beside Obi-Wan's small form.

Obi-Wan made a small noise of displeasure. Ahsoka looked up from her pad, frowning.

"C'mon Master," she said, pushing herself into a sitting position. "I'm not going back to Skyguy and saying you didn't eat anything." She shuddered theatrically, despite being out of Obi-Wan's field of vision. "The look of disappointment he'd give me!"

Obi-Wan must of said something to her over their mental bond, because Ahsoka's expression brightened. "Great!" She chirped, laying back down to work.

Rex and Cody blinked at each other, feeling suddenly nervous. Did she mean for one of them…?

Finally shaking himself, Rex carefully knelt down beside Obi-Wan after he'd handed the bottle to Cody, terrified that he would hurt him. "Do you mind if I lift you up?" He asked, feeling foolish.

Obi-Wan smiled, and Rex chose to take that as an affirmative.

Carefully, remembering what he'd read and all the vid's the vod had watched, he picked the infant up, being sure to support his head and bum. Obi-Wan stayed still, much to Rex's relief. He didn't want to know how hard it would be to hold a wriggling baby.

Once Rex was safely holding the baby Cody held out his arms, looking at Rex with the raised eyebrow the entirety of the 212th had mastered. Fighted the urge to pout, Rex handed Obi-Wan over, before picking the bottle back up and giving it one more shake for good measure. He knew technically that Cody had more of a claim on Obi-Wan then he did, but he wanted to be the one to feed him, dammit! He breathed out his frustration with some effort, and instead settled himself beside his brother on the ground.

Cody had Obi-Wan cradled in the crook of his elbow, and was using his free arm to tuck a muslin under the small chin. Obi-Wan allowed him to fiddle without fussing, waiting patiently for the bottle.

While Rex appreciated (and was sure Cody did as well) Obi-Wan's patience, it made him a little bit leary. From the studying all the brothers had done Obi-Wan should be much more eager for his milk given his brain chemistry and body size. That he was lying patiently, seemingly uncaring about being fed or not, was worrying to say the least.

Cody, finally satisfied, slowly put the bottle in Obi-Wan's mouth with a soppy expression. Obi-Wan made a small noise, before beginning to drink.

Ahsoka looked up from her homework, studying her Grandmaster with keen eyes. Rex realised with a start that she was just as worried about Obi-Wan as her Master was, but was just better at hiding it.

Obi-Wan was drinking well for Cody, his eyes studying the clone's earnest face intently. Maybe he was trying to please his commander, or maybe he was just hungry for a change. No matter. He was getting some much needed calories.

"Remember to wind him," Ahsoka said softly, eyes back on her work.

Cody made a noise in confirmation, gently removing the bottle from Obi-Wan's mouth. He carefully shifted the baby to his shoulder under Rex's watchful gaze, patting the small back gently.

"Urgh…"

Ahsoka snorted. "You forgot a muslin, didn't you?" She asked rhetorically. "And Master, don't feel bad," she continued, addressing Obi-Wan. "Cody deserved it."

Rex grinned, pleased Cody was the one thrown up on and not him.

Cody took it in stride, not even blinking at the small patch of warmth. "I've certainly had worse than formula on me," he just said, maneuvering Obi-Wan back to the crook of his arms. The baby's eyes were welling with tears of what Rex assumed to be embarrassment, but Cody didn't comment or change his expression. Instead he started feeding his General again, the same soppy look on his scared face.

Obi-Wan drank for several more minutes, before seeming to just gum on the bottle, eyes drifting closed. Rex glanced over at Ahsoka, who'd looked up from her work again when Obi-Wan yawned.

"Let him," she murmured quietly. "He's been up for nearly two hours."

Rex and Cody exchanged started looks before settling their attention back on the General. Had it really been that long?

Ahsoka let out a huff of air. "Time flies doesn't it?" She asked rhetorically. "He's three months old. Staying up for that long is a minor miracle."

Rex grinned, "Skywalker will be please."

"What will I be pleased by?" Came a new voice.

Rex and Cody both jumped, not having heard General Skywalker approaching. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the both of them. Obi-Wan seemingly hadn't noticed Cody's jump of surprise, still softly sucking.

"He's been up for nearly two hours," Ahsoka replied, stretching her arms above her head, "and has had another 4 ounces."

The look of relief on Anakin's face was almost painful to see. He strode over to Cody, settling on his knees beside the Commander as he studied Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had drifted off to sleep, the bottle slipping out of his lax mouth, and breaths coming in soft huffs. Rex felt an odd emotion in his chest as he watched Obi-Wan breath, and fought back unexpected tears.

Anakin glanced up, giving him a look of painful understanding. He brushed his flesh hand gently over the downy hair on Obi-Wan's head, an intense look in his blue eyes. "You okay with him Commander?" He finally asked, not bothering to look at Cody as he spoke. "You're going to be stuck her for about forty minutes," he finished.

Cody bit the inside of his lip, seemingly feeling the same upwelling of emotions Rex was. "That'll be just fine," he whispered, cradling Obi-Wan even more closely. "Just fine."

* * *

**_Loved it? Hated it? PLEASE let me know :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Leaving hyperspace in three… two… one… now," a trooper nearby said professionally.

Anakin watched as the stars settled into place around the, no longer streaking by at hyperspeed. He eyed the planet in front of them, feeling slightly apprehensive. He was happy to be back, to be away from the front, but couldn't seem to settle his nerves. He didn't know what was going to happen when he and Obi-Wan went to see the council, and the thought that he'd have to give Obi-Wan over to the creche, or over to another Jedi, made him feel ill.

Even as a small boy he'd always felt that his master, his Obi-Wan, was his responsibility. On Tatooine he and his mother had taken care of each other, and when Obi-Wan had taken him on as an apprentice immediately after Master Qui-Gon's death, he'd transferred that care to the young man.

Obi-Wan had become his world, and seemingly his only support. The other children had been jealous of him, and jealous children (even Jedi) were cruel. The council had softened to him once he'd become a Padawan, but Anakin hadn't been able to shake his first impression of them, and always felt that he was being judged as unworthy. There had been many times in those first months where he'd come back to the rooms he shared with Obi-Wan fighting back tears, on the edge of wanting to quit, wanting to leave.

But Obi-Wan had always been there. Had always offered a soft smile and a cup of sweet tea (Anakin still didn't know how the other man could drink the bitter stuff without copious amounts of sugar). The older Jedi always seemed to shy away from physical affection, a trait Anakin had noticed and been bewildered by as an affectionate child, but would give Anakin a hug or hold his hand. Anakin bit his lip painfully, now able to infer from Obi-Wan's files that his Master's aversion to touch stemmed from his own tumultuous apprenticeship. How Obi-Wan had managed to be so warm and kind to Anakin, who'd not exactly been easy to deal with, he had no idea.

"Master?"

"Yes Snips?" He hummed, one hand absently caressing Obi-Wan's back through the sling. His was asleep again, having managed to stay awake for nearly two hours.

"Do you want me to set up a line to the council?" She asked, looking nervous about the idea. Anakin knew she was just as leary about what the council was going to say as he was.

They all were.

The 212th and 501st were both walking around on eggshells, watching both him and Obi-Wan constantly.

Only Obi-Wan seemed immune, eating begrudgingly when food was offered and happily being passed around into willing arms.

Anakin sighed harshly. "I'll do it," he finally said. "You take control of the bridge."

"Sure thing Skyguy," she said, glancing once more at Obi-Wan's sleep flushed face pressed up against Anakin's chest. One of his small hands was gripping the side of the wrap, the other was resting on Anakin's broad chest.

Anakin spun on his heel, walking through the halls of the Negotiator to the communications hub. By this point he was sure the council (and probably the rabid reporters on Coruscant) new that the Negotiator had returned, and would see his own Resolute drop out of hyperspace within the next several hours.

He entered the room in a foul mood, not bothering to release his volatile emotions into the Force. Obi-Wan was deeply asleep, it wasn't as though he was picking up on them.

He started to thumb in the codes for the High Council room, but stopped when the system beeped, indicating an incoming call.

He blinked, not recognizing the identification number, before pressing the button that could accept the call. "Skywalker here," he said.

A humanoid female appeared before him. "Knight Skywalker," she said in a calm voice. "And Master Kenobi as well, what a treat." She seemingly peered into the bundle for a long moment. "He'd looking well," she finally said. "Better than he was when he was actually this age," she finished.

Anakin blinked in surprise.

"I am Creche Master Jeila Erzu," the woman smiled. "I, along with a Healer Taln were in charge of Master Kenobi's care when he was first brought to the temple."

Anakin blinked again, before smiling at the woman in recognition. She was the one who had so painstakingly recorded Obi-Wan records when he was an infant and toddler, before he was released from her care to the Master Vant as an initiate.

"Master Erzu," he smiled, bowing as much as he could while holding a sleeping baby. "I'm pleased to meet you."

The woman snorted. "I'd hoped to have contacted you sooner," she said wryly. "Obi-Wan was a good baby, but certainly caused me a great deal of worry. I'm sure he's done the same for you."

Anakin flushed slightly. "Well…"

Erzu waved her hand. "Don't bother arguing," she scolded. "I work with toddlers, I always win."

Anakin snorted softly. He wasn't used to this much blunt honesty from Jedi Masters. He supposed one would develop a bit of a different personality after working with small, force sensitive, children for so long. And according to the records, Master Erzu had been doing so for nearly 70 years.

"Now Anakin," she continued with familiarity. "You are to report directly to the healers ward with Obi-Wan once you land," she ordered. "I, along with Masters Yoda and Master Che will meet you and discuss the best course of action, as well as give Obi-Wan a once over. Master Taln would love to be involved as well, but is stuck at the front."

Anakin felt his heart sink. While he got along relatively well with Yoda, he wasn't sure the old Jedi fully approved of him, and most likely would object to his caring for his old Master. Doing so spoke of attachment after all.

Erzu gave him a pitying look. "Don't look so worried," she scolded with a small smile, before glancing over to something out of Anakin's field of view. "I've got to go," she said. "See you shortly Knight Skywalker. Erzu out."

Anakin watched as her form flicked before disappearing entirely, body sagging in exhaustion. He closed his eyes, calming himself with the feeling of Obi-Wan's soft breaths against his collarbone.

He could do this.

_**###**_

Master Yoda climbed out of his hoverchair, summoning his gimmer stick with the force. The force leading to a private room in the healers ward was peaceful, with the barest hint of anxiety. So different than the normal feelings in the halls.

He took his time, basking in the feeling, walking slowly to be kind to his old joints.

This war was dragging on him. He'd seem more death and destruction in the past several years than he had in the previous 900 combined. He was tired - all the Jedi were. They were not meant for war, for constantly witnessing the death of their fellow Jedi and their men. He couldn't recall ever feeling so much darkness in the temple. So much sorrow and death.

Maybe this Force presence Skywalker had met had the right idea. Obi-Wan in particular seemed to be shouldering the burdens of the war, as he was wont to do. Even as a small child he'd been so serious, prone to overworking himself and taking on too much responsibility.

Yoda just wished he'd seen it sooner.

He shook himself, releasing the negative emotions into the force. There was nothing that could be done about the past. And didn't he always teach his students to focus on the present?

He paused outside the closed door to the private healers room, basking in the feeling of warmth and love that only a small child could cause. With a smile on his face he palmed open the door, letting himself into the room.

Mace was already there, though Yoda was sure he'd escaped from his own bed from the way he was listing to the side, holding a small baby in his arms. Skywalker, looking for all the world like an anxious parent, was staring at the two in rapt attention, for once not glaring at Mace.

Yoda raised an eyebrow. Getting those two in a room together without arguing was a minor miracle.

"Master Yoda," Creche Master Erzu said, a small smile on her unlined face. She glanced down at him, before resuming her observations of the small form in Mace's arms. "How are you?"

Yoda snorted, climbing onto one of the chairs in the room. "Fine, I am youngling," he replied in a teasing manner. At nearly 500 years old, there weren't many who could call Jeila Erzu youngling. It had become somewhat of a joke between them.

"Old man," she replied with a smirk.

From her position perched on the arm of the rooms other chair Master Che rolled her eyes. "Give Obi-Wan to someone else Windu," she ordered instead of commenting on the two ancient Jedi's antics. "Before you fall over. Or drop him."

Yoda watched as his friend shot a dark glare at the head healer, before sighing in annoyance, passing the infant back to Skywalker's waiting arms. Skywalker looked relieved. And also more at peace then Yoda had seen in a long time. Apparently being able to take care of his old master was helping him get a handle on his more volatile emotions. Interesting.

"Hello Obi-Wan," he said softly instead of commenting on the strange peace in the room. He hobbled over to Skywalker, who obligingly knelt down in front of him, his small Master still cradled expertly in strong arms.

Yoda allowed a soppy smile to cross his face as he took in the tiny human. Obi-Wan was apparently just waking up, his force signature saturated with contentedness, warmth, and no small amount of curiosity. He passed the two Jedi, hoisting himself onto the bed beside Mace with some help from the force. "Give him to me, you will," he ordered.

Skywalker blinked, biting his lip, before standing carefully. A thread of mental communication passed between the two, before Obi-Wan was being carefully lowered into his arms.

Looking down at the bright blue eyes and soft pink cheeks, Yoda let out a chuckle. "Looking well you are Obi-Wan," he said.

Obi-Wan huffed out a small snort, amusement saturating his Force signature. You're just pleased someone's smaller than you, came the sarcastic thought.

Yoda laughed aloud. "Perhaps," he admitted, glad to see the young one's snark hadn't left him. He inspected his friend with the force, pleased to feel that he was considerable more healthy than he'd been when he was actually an infant, but less pleased to sense his shattered shielding. He sighed internally. This poor child…

"Asked for you, the chancellor has," Yoda directed to Anakin, not taking his eyes off of the small human in his lap, letting his own force signature encircle him and keep him safe and content. After nearly a millenia of caring for children, he knew how to keep them calm and happy.

Skywalker immediately scowled, drawing a look of surprise from Mace. "Now?" he asked, sounding displeased.

Mace raised an eyebrow, and Yoda fought the urge to sigh. He'd given up hope for the two to ever get along. They were too much alike.

"From what I'd heard, Chancellor Palpatine is your best friend," Mace said, barely keeping the sarcasm from his tone.

Skywalker shot him a glare, but didn't reply.

Yoda nodded. "Now, yes, yes," he replied. "Commed the council he did, when get in contact with you he could not."

Skywalker blushed. "Obi-Wan was asleep, and I couldn't grab my comm without waking him," he explained.

Mace snorted, and even Master Che cracked a smile.

Erzu laughed out loud from where she was scanning Obi-Wan's records. "Speaking from personal experience," she chucked. "You made the right call. Never wake a sleeping baby."

Yoda chuckled, looking back down at Obi-Wan, who was ignoring the conversation in favour of trying to grab Yoda's ears. "Stay with us, Obi-Wan will." Yoda declared.

Skywalker looking over at him with a strange look on his face. "Well, yes," he said, as though that was obvious. Yoda exchanged a look with Mace. "I don't exactly want him at the senate."

Master Che shook her head. "That I can agree with," she said.

Master Erzu nodded, not bothering to look up from her data pad. "I'll stay with Obi-Wan," she said, "at least until my clan comes back from their day trip. I don't think exposing him to a group of toddlers is the best idea at the moment."

Anakin frowned, a confused look in his eyes. Mace mirrored the expression.

"His immune system won't be up to it," Master Che explained, noticing the confused looks. Skywalker's eyes widened in panic.

"Also," Erzu cut in. "Thirty toddlers can be terrifying to an adult. I wouldn't want to subject a baby to that. Or anyone, really."

Yoda chortled. "Correct, you are." He moved Obi-Wan to a more comfortable position in his lap. "Take him to my quarters, I will," he declared. Skywalker looked like he was going to object, and Yoda held up a hand. "Report to the senate, and meet with Master Erzu and Che. Then take him back you will."

Skywalker visibly relaxed, as did the force around him. Mace watched him carefully, a studious look on his dark face.

"Thank you, Masters," he said, bowing. He came over to Yoda then, caressing one hand over the downy hair on Obi-Wan's scalp. Obi-Wan gave him a content look, and Yoda felt the force flare between the two men again.

The tall knight straightened. "Masters," he said bowing formally, before sweeping out of the room, his cloak flaring behind him dramatically.

Once the door closed Mace finally allowed himself to let out a snort. "He missed his calling as a holo vid actor," he drawled, before paling dramatically when Che turned to stare at him. "What?"

She raised an elegant eyebrow. Despite himself, Yoda felt a small amount of pity for his friend.

"Back to bed with you," she scolded. "You can go to your quarters is you want, but I fully expect you to check in with me tomorrow morning," she finished, the threat clear in her voice.

Mace nodded, unwilling to argue with the healer. In the corner, Erzu laughed unashamedly, shaking her head in amusement.

Mace stood unsteadily, though his steps grew more sure as he approached Yoda and Obi-Wan. "We'll figure this out my friend," he rumbled, stroking a broad hand over Obi-Wan's head as Skywalker had done. Obi-Wan stared up at him with expressive eyes, the colour shifting from blue to green and back again. Not for the first time Yoda wondered if he had some other species of humanoid mixed in. His eyes were far to unique to be full human. He shook the thought from his mind. It wasn't important.

He nodded to Mace, who left the room far less dramatically than Skywalker had. Che muttered something under her breath, before settling herself on the free chair. Jeila put her data pad down, and leaned forwards with her elbows on her knees, fingers steepled under his chin. Yoda wondered if Mace learned the motion from her during his time in the creche.

"Obi-Wan," she started, addressing the baby directly. Yoda shifted him in his lap so he could see the two women. "You are, overall, healthier right now then you were as an actual infant."

"Not that that's hard," Che interrupted, still scanning his files.

"And we want to keep it that way," Jeila continued as though Master Che had not spoken. "However, we will face some difficulties."

A sense of curiosity came from Obi-Wan. Yoda echoed the sentiment.

"You currently have the immune system of an infant of approximately five weeks old," Che explained, staring intently at the baby. "For all that you are actually three months old in body." She grimaced. "Your status as a premature baby is not on your side."

Jeila jabbed a long finger on the arm of her chair. "We will need to limit your exposure to pathogens," she explained. "And you need to tell someone the moment you feel different in anyway."

Obi-Wan stared at her.

"Yes," she snapped, her glare showing how she kept control over thirty toddlers at a time. "In any way. If you're more tired than normal, hungrier, less hungry, colder, warmer, anything. You could very well end up back in the halls if you get even the slightest bit ill," she finished. "Your body will not be able to handle it right now Obi-Wan.

"Master Erzu is correct," Master Che cut in, giving Obi-Wan her best healer's glare. One that she seemed to reserve for him and Skywalker, and occasionally Mace. "Your lungs will not be able to handle even a small virus, as they were not fully developed at birth. From your files, they were not at full strength until you were over a year. And that's ignoring your immune system and size. You're approximately thirteen weeks old, but the size of a child much younger. You have to tell people when something's wrong."

"A suggestion, I have," Yoda cut in, unwilling to let the two women continue. He could sense Obi-Wan's emotional state becoming more fragile, and felt the need to protect him. "Beneficial it will be to both you and your former Padawan it will be, Master Kenobi."

_**###**_

Anakin forced himself to take a deep breath, forcing the scowl from his face. Normally he would love to meet with his friend, but right now it was physically painful to be away from Obi-Wan. He was so vulnerable right now, and who knows what Mace and Yoda were telling him.

He bit his lip.

The Chancellor didn't know, and he didn't deserve Anakin's anger.

He pushed open the door after nodding to Mas Amedda, forcing a smile onto his face. "Chancellor!"

"Anakin, my boy!" Palpatine stood up at his desk, walking around it to grasp Anakin's hand in both of his own. "I was beginning to think you hadn't got my message."

Anakin smiled at the older man. "I wasn't in a position to check my comm," he replied diplomatically, settling into the comfortable chair in front to the chancellor's dest as the other man released him and sat back down.

"Ah, not to worry," Palpatine said with a wave of his lined hand. "I know you're busy."

"Not as busy as you I'd imagine," Anakin replied with a smile. He still felt anxious to be away from Obi-Wan, but was glad to see his friend. Palpatine had mentioned offhand before that he didn't have many friends, as most people wanted something from him and weren't sincere. Anakin felt sorry for the old man. For all their faults, Anakin had many friends in the Jedi and now with his troopers as well.

"Oh, I don't know about that!" Palpatine chucked. "Now, how have you been?"

Anakin forced himself to grin. "I've been good," he replied, mostly honest. "Glad to be back from the front."

Palpatine made a sound of agreement. "I admit, I'm a little surprised you're back," he said. "And Master Kenobi too! You haven't both been back at the same time in, well, months," he continued, his face taking on a look of worry. "Is everything alright Anakin?"

Anakin fought the urge to frown. He knew the older man was simply curious and concerned on his behalf, but for some reason he didn't feel like he should share what happened to Obi-Wan with him. Palpatine liked Obi-Wan, he knew that, but also didn't think the other man was open enough with Anakin, and was too cold.

At one time Anakin would have agreed with him, but now he knew better. Obi-Wan felt just as strongly as he did.

"The council just felt we both needed a break," Anakin said instead, telling himself he wasn't technically lying. They were going to be on a break while on Coruscant. "We've both been at the front for a long time."

Palpatine stared at him for a moment, a strange expression briefly passing over his face. Anakin fought to place it, before dismissing it from his mind when he started speaking again.

"And," the Chancellor said with a mischievous lilt to his voice, "you'll be able to see your wife in person."

Anakin blushed. In all honestly, seeing Padme wasn't the highest thing on his list of priorities for a change. Obi-Wan came first right now, and she knew it, even encouraged it. He'd taken to sending photos of the baby on their secured channel, much to her joy. She was, Anakin knew, desperate to see the both of them, but wanted Obi-Wan's fragile physical and mental health to come first.

Anakin (and Obi-Wan) really didn't deserve her.

"That I'm definitely looking forwards to," he answered warmly and honestly.

Palpatine laughed, a warm delighted sound, and opened his mouth to speak again, only to be cut off by Anakin's comm.

"Kark, sorry," Anakin apologised, taking out the device to see who was calling him. His heart sunk in his chest. Master Yoda.

Was something the matter with Obi-Wan? He'd not felt anything through their bond, but it was mostly dormant with the distance between them.

"...akin?"

Anakin shook himself. "I'm so sorry," he said again. "But I have to go."

Palpatine gave him a sad, but understanding look. "Of course, my boy," he said immediately. "Duty calls. With how much they rely on you, one would think a council seat is in your future."

Anakin hummed as he stood, not really listening to the man as they both stood. He knew he was being rude, but didn't care. "I'll speak to you soon," Anakin promised, clasping his friend on the shoulder.

"Take care my boy," Palpatine said, leading him over to the door. Anakin stepped through, walking as quickly as he could without seeming rude through the senate building.

Back in his chambers Darth Sidious threw a glass figurine, not feeling any satisfaction when it shattered when it impacted the wall. Skywalker hadn't been this distant from him in years! Not since he'd started to drive a wedge in his mental bond with that damn Kenobi.

Even thinking his name made his lip curl in disgust.

Obi-Wan Kenobi needed to be taken care of. And soon.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think :) **_


End file.
